Beneath your beautiful
by BigSmile1983
Summary: Rikki suffers of amnesia, caused by a car accident. She doesn't remember anything of her past. During recovering she stays in a hospital that is specialized in people with amnesia. Can she keep her mermaid secret hidden and what if she meets a boy, who also suffers of amnesia? Can she trust him when an old enemy returns?
1. Prologue

**Hey, here is a new H2o Just add water story. This one will be basically from Rikki's pov, but maybe later on it can be from another characters pov:)**

* * *

**1: Prologue**

**POV Rikki**

Slowly I opened my eyes and tried to sit up straight, but the pain in my entire body kept me from doing it, so I lay down again, and started staring at the ceiling. Questions ran through my head all at once. _Where am I? What happened? _But one question bugged me the most. _What is my name? _ I tried myself to remember it, but it really didn't work. I just couldn't remember.

I felt a terrible headache coming up, so I closed my eyes, hoping it would go away. Suddenly I heard a door open and a person came into my room, walking towards my bed. Slowly I opened my eyes for the second time and I saw a man, grabbing a chair, he placed it on one side of my bed. He was about to sit down when he suddenly noticed my eyes were open.

"Sweetie, you're awake" he said, grabbing one of my hands and rubbing my fingers gently.

I tried to say something, but I couldn't, because my throat was sore, so it was more a whisper.

"You don't have to say anything, sweetheart" the man said, continuing rubbing my fingers with one hand while he pressed a button with the other. "It's okay. The nurse will be here in a second."

I felt a tear falling down my cheek and looked the other way. Because for some reason I didn't want him to see me cry. I don't really know why I wouldn't. I had pain and didn't know where or who I was, so it was more than logical that I cried. But somehow, crying felt childish.

But even as I turned my head away, the man seemed noticed the tear and rubbed it gently away.

"It's okay. You don't have to feel embarrassed for crying," he said and gently rubbed his fingers through my hair.

Suddenly he looked at the door and I followed his gaze. I saw a woman walking into my room. She was a bit taller and had long black hair that she wore in a ponytail.

"She's awake" the man said to the woman and she walked quickly towards the other side of my bed. "How do you feel?" she asked

_How do I feel? What kind of question is that? How does she think I feel?_ But instead of answering her question I whispered something else. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital, you've had a car accident" the woman said. "Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head and the man looked worriedly at the woman.

"Don't worry, Mr. Chadwick. She's been unconscious for more than a week. It's more than normal she doesn't remember the accident."

"Okay" the man said a bit relieved and placed his hand on my forehead again but I saw he didn't stop looking worried.

I turned my head his way and looked in his eyes and tried to say something. This time it was a bit louder than a whisper. His eyes widened and looked more worried than they did before I asked the question.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review if you like to read the next chapter:D**


	2. Who Am I

It was a week ago that I found out I've had a car accident and that I was in a hospital. The man who was visiting me turned out to be my dad, who I still don't remember. I also don't remember who I am, only that my name is Rikki Chadwick and that I'm 18 years old.

The nurse left us alone after I asked the question, _"Who are you?"_

My dad sat slowly down into the chair and answered all the questions I've had. About my name and age. Questions about my mum, which he hardly could answer because they divorced when I was 12 years old and they hadn't any contact anymore.

Then I asked questions about the accident. My dad looked the other way, avoiding my eyes.

"Maybe it's better if you try to get some sleep" he said, stood up and gave me a kiss on my forehead before walking to the door.

"Was I alone in the car?" I asked to my dad's back and he froze but didn't turn around. A terrible feeling started to rise from my stomach to my chest and I couldn't breathe for a few seconds when I saw my dad's reaction.

Slowly he turned my way without saying anything, kept looking at the ground.

"Dad?" I asked a bit firmly.

"The doctors said it might be better if we don't talk about the accident, at least for now" my dad answered but kept avoiding my look.

"I want to know" I said firmly. "Was I alone in the car?"

"No," my dad said and I noticed tears falling from his eyes.

"Did I..." I asked and swallowed a few times before I continued my question. "Was I driving the car?"

My dad looked up and walked towards the bed and started to straighten my sheets. "Maybe it's better..." my dad started but I interrupted him.

"Was I driving?"

"No" he said and kissed me on the cheek. "Please Rikki, get some sleep now" he said and left the room.

That was all a week ago and I still don't know anything about the whole accident. It's really frustrating that neither my dad, nor the doctors or nurses will tell me anything. Even though I kept asking they just look away, ignoring the question.

_Why would they do that? I know I wasn't alone. Dad told me there was someone else in the car as well, _ I thought, putting both feet to one side of the bed and sitting straight up.

Then it suddenly hit me. What if my dad was the one who was driving? _Maybe that's why he doesn't answer the question. He's feeling guilty._

Slowly I stood up from the bed, waited a while to get my balance back in my feet before I walked a bit around. It felt nice walking again even though there was some pain, but it was just in my feet. I was happy my whole body wasn't aching anymore.

I put my robe on and walked towards the door, grabbed the doorknob and opened the door walking into the crowded hallway. Doctors and nurses rushed by.

I closed the door behind me and took a right, walking into the hall. After a few minutes of walking I came into another hallway that I walked into. Suddenly I saw a woman stepping into one of the rooms. It felt really weird. For some reason it was like I had seen her before, but just couldn't remember when or where.

Slowly I walked towards the room. I noticed the blinds from the window were open, so I stood still in front of the window, looking inside.

I saw a man and a woman, sitting on each side of the bed. In the corner of the room was a teenage girl, flipping through some magazines. My attention got drawn back to the bed and the girl in it. She was sitting straight up in her bed, talking with her visitors while sipping from a cup of water. Like me she also had cuts and bruises on her face. She had dark long hair, and for some reason I felt connected with her.

Suddenly I felt really dizzy so I tried to walk back to my room, but after a few steps I just fell down on the white tilled floor. I had a strange numb feeling in my ears like I was underwater or something. I took a deep breath and managed to crawl closer the wall and sat with my back against it and with my head between my knees.

Flashes of a spinning car ran through my head and all I could hear was screaming and yelling, but the sound of it was still numb. I heard someone screaming my name. It was a girl or was it not?

Slowly the dizzy feeling in my head went away but I kept my head between my knees. Suddenly I felt a hand on my head, gently running his fingers through my hair. "Rikki, is everything okay?" I heard a familiar voice asking.

I looked up and saw my dad standing next to me, looking concerned at me. He bent a bit over and sat down next to me. "What happened?" he asked and placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me a bit closer to him.

"I don't know. I just started to feel dizzy" I said and placed my head on his shoulder. "I remember a bit of the car accident. It's not much. Only that the car is spinning and I hear people screaming and yelling."

"The doctor says it's normal you will get pieces of your memory back. But it will take time before you remember everything from before the accident."

"I know" I said and rubbed a few tears away that were falling down my cheeks.

"You'll be fine" my dad said and kissed me on my hair. "Let's get back to your room. The doctor will be there in a few minutes."

My dad stood back on his feet's and held out his hand to help me get back up too. Slowly I took his hand and lifted myself up on my feet. I just couldn't help myself to look one more time to the girls' room before I walked with my dad back to my own room.

"Well, there you are, Ms. Chadwick" my doctor said smiling when I walked into my room. I went straight to my bed, sat on it and pulled my feet under the sheets.

"I have some good news for you" the doctor said and grabbed one of the chairs and placed it on the left side of my bed while my dad sat down on my right side. "Apart from your memory loss, you are healthy enough to be released from this hospital."

"Are you sure?" my dad asked and looked concerned at the doctor. "I just found her a minute ago, sitting on the floor because she felt suddenly dizzy. She also said she remembered a few things of the accident."

"Well, it's normal she feels dizzy now and then and we will give her some medicines for the dizziness. I also wanted to tell you something else."

"Okay" my dad said, grabbing one of my hands and started rubbing my fingers gently.

"We will release her from this hospital, but it will be good for her that we transfer her to another hospital. They are really qualified with patients who suffer from memory loss. There will also be a doctor who will talk with her, and if needed, help her to cope with the memories that might come back."

"For how long?" my dad asked who was still holding my hand.

"Just as long as her new doctor thinks it's best for her."

_Great_ I thought. _Why can't I just go home with my dad?_


	3. Settling In

**Hey, everyone. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean a lot:D  
Here is the next chapter:))**

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Chadwick." A nurse came into my room, holding in her arms a few towels and a piece of soap. "Maybe you might like to take a shower before you leave" she said and placed everything in the bathroom.

"Thank you" I said and stood up from my bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Do you know where my dad is?" I asked the nurse who just walked out the bathroom towards my bed.

"He went home to pack some stuff that you might need in the new hospital" the nurse replied, taking all the sheets from my bed and replacing them with new ones. "He thought it might be better if he drives you instead of one of the doctors."

"Thank you" I said again, closed the door and locked it. Slowly I took my pajama's off and stepped towards the shower. I turned the water on and stepped under the water stream.

For a few seconds I enjoyed the hot water, but suddenly I felt a weird feeling that started in my toes and went all the way up. After the feeling was gone I felt unbalanced and fell down on the bathroom floor.

_What just happened? _ I thought and lifted myself a bit up and flipped over at my back. "Ms. Chadwick. Is everything alright?" I heard the nurse asking after knocking a few times. I didn't reply. I just stared, stunned at my feet that where replaced by a big orange tail.

"Ms. Chadwick!" the nurse said and knocked firm one the bathroom door. It knocked me back to senses.

"I'm fine!" I yelled at the nurse but kept my eyes focused on the tail. _How does this thing go away? _I looked around to see where the nurse had left the towels and noticed they were out of my reach. I sighed in annoyance.

In the other room I heard my dad asking the nurse where I was, she told him that I was in the bathroom for quite a while now and that she was a bit concerned about my well-being after she heard me falling.

"Rikki?" my dad asked and knocked on the door.

"I'm fine!" I said, hoping my voice didn't show any panic. "I'll be there in a minute!"

I tried to drag myself to the other side of the bathroom where the floor was still dry. I tried to sit straight up with my back against the wall. It took a while, but I managed. I rested my head against the wall to regain my breathe before I started trying to find a solution to get this tail to disappear.

I just got more annoyed because after a few minutes it was still there. I balled my hands that where laying on the tail. Suddenly I felt a little sting in the tail and saw steam coming from it. _What was that? _ Slowly I placed one of my hands above the tail and balled it again. It started to sting again, but I also noticed that the scales dried and after a few seconds my feet replaced the tail. Quickly I stood up, grabbed my robe and put it on. I unlocked the door and quickly stepped out of the bathroom. My dad, who was sitting in one of the chairs, looked up.

"Is everything alright, Rikki? he asked and looked concerned. The nurse said she heard you fall."

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said and tried to smile. "I just slipped. That's all. Would you please turn the shower off?" I asked, pointing at the bathroom while smiling.

"Sure" my dad said, stood up and walked into the bathroom and turned the water off. "I'll be waiting outside" my dad said, and walked out of the bathroom towards the door.

"That's okay" I said. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

* * *

30 minutes later I was sitting in the backseat of a car with a suitcase filled with my stuff next to me. I looked out of the window, wondering if I would recognize something or someone. _How could that be possible? _ I thought. _Why don't I recognize anything? Not even the littlest thing like a shop or anything._

"The hospital won't be that far from our house" my dad said, who drove the car and looked at me through the rearview mirror. "It won't be hard for me to come visit you after work. The beach is also close by. I don't think they will mind if you go there once in a while."

"We'll see" I said and gave him a smile. I couldn't help wondering if my dad knew about me being a mermaid. Why else would he bring up the beach?

About an hour later my dad drove the car up a driveway next to a tall, brown stone building. I looked at it and already didn't like it. _How could I ever keep my secret hidden? _

I opened the car door and stepped outside and took my suitcase with me.

"You will like it here" my dad said who already had stepped out of the car. He closed the car door and walked towards me, placing his arm around my shoulder while taking my suitcase from me with his other hand. "And I will visit you whenever I can."

"That would be great" I said smiling and headed up the small steps that lead to the front door. I opened the door and stepped into a hallway. It surprised me that the walls weren't white. It was more broken white, and each hall had different colored walls. I liked it. _Maybe I would like it here. At least, as much as that could be possible._

My dad walked towards a desk with a nice looking nurse behind it.

"You must be Mr. Chadwick and Rikki Chadwick" she said as soon as she saw my dad walking towards her.

"That's right" my dad said and handed her some papers. She took them and looked at them for a while before placing them on her desk.

"Welcome, Rikki" she said and came from behind her desk and held out her hand which I shook. "I will bring you to your room so you can settle in. You will have a meeting this afternoon with Dr. Lisa Harriman" she said, and gave me a paper with the time and room number on it.

"Mr. Chadwick" she said turning to my dad. "You can stay here with your daughter, if she pleases. You are also allowed to be with her during the first meeting" she said and walked into a hallway and we followed her until we reached the bedrooms. "This one is yours" she said and opened one of the doors on the right side of the hall.

I hesitated at first, but after a few seconds I walked slowly into the room. It was a really bright and sunny room. There was not much in the room, just a bed and a few closets and in the corner was a small sink with a mirror. There was also another door that lead most likely to a separate bathroom. Blue curtains hung beside the large windows.

My dad also walked into the room and placed my suitcase on my bed and sat on it.

"You can do pretty much what you like to do" the nurse said smiling nicely. You can even go outside if you like. Of course there are a few rules" she said and handed me another paper. "I will leave you two alone now so you can start unpacking. Maybe you'd even like to walk around and meet some other patients."

She turned around and left the room. I sighed while looking at my dad.

"You'll be fine" he said, stood up and walked towards me. "Do you mind if I ask the nurse if they have something to drink?"

"No, that's fine" I said. My dad gave me a kiss on my forehead and left the room. I sighed again, turned around and walked towards the windows to look outside. I found out my dad was right. I could see the beach from my bedroom window.

In the distance I could see a small island and for some reason I wanted to go there. It felt familiar. Suddenly a word popped into my head. _Mako. _Could that be the name of the island? It felt like it was. I kept looking at it, trying to figure out why it felt familiar. _Maybe I always went there before the accident, _I thought. But why? Why would I go to an island that is so far off shore? Did I go alone or did I have friends who went with me? Suddenly I thought about the girl again in the hospital. She looked familiar too and it felt like we were connected or something. "maybe she's a mermaid too" I whispered.

"What did you say, sweetie" I heard my dad asking behind me and I jumped a bit. While doing that I knocked against one of the cups that my dad was holding and some of the drinks splashed on me.

For a second I looked with wide frightened eyes at my dad, who looked confused at me.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review if you like to read the next chapter:D**


	4. Keeping The Secret Hidden

**Hey everyone, Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews:DD Here is the next chapter of this story:))**

* * *

"Is everything okay, Rikki?" my dad asked when he saw my scared look and I realized he didn't know about me being a mermaid.

I avoided my dads eyes and ran as fast as I could towards the door I thought it must be the bathroom. I grabbed the door open and ran into the room, just in time because less then a second later I fell onto the floor. Behind me I could hear my dad walking towards the bathroom and quickly I shut the open door with my tail.

"Rikki, what's wrong?" my dad asked worried.

"Nothing!" I said as normal as possible. "Please don't come in." Frantic I looked around me to see if I could find something to dry myself, but like in the other hospital, the shelve with towels was out of reach. _Great _I thought and sighed in annoyance. _Why do they always put the towels so high?_

"Are you sure you're alright, sweetheart?" my dad asked and I could hear that he placed the drink cups on the nightstand. A second later a saw the door handle coming down and instinctively I blocked the door with my tail. "Sweetie, what's blocking the door?"

"Nothing! I just want to be alone!"

"Why? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just... don't feel well. I think I ate something bad at breakfast."

"Are you sure? I'll get a doctor" my dad said and before a could react I heard him run off. _What do I have to do? _I thought and felt more panicked then before. Suddenly I remembered what I did this morning in the shower. Quickly I balled my hand and a few seconds later I saw the tail getting replaced by my legs. I sighed with relief and stood up walking back to my bedroom.

I sat down on my bed next to my suitcase and started wondering about what had just happened. How was it possible, that every time I'll get wet this tail appears? This morning in the shower and a minute ago my dad spilled drink on me. I tried to remember how many seconds there was between the drink spill and the tail appearing. Maybe it was a better idea to test it while no one is around. _I really have to be careful next time._

* * *

After I unpacked a few off my things the nurse came into my room and said she thought it might be a good idea if I met a few of the other patients. I stood up from my bed and walked with her out of the room.

"Most patients here have memory loss, in all kind of stages," the nurse said while we walked through the hall towards the room where all patients could come together to watch TV or hang out.

"Well, here it is" she said and we walked into a really big sunny room with large windows. I could see there was much to do to keep us busy. In the corner stood two large Bookshelves and in the middle off the room was a big couch with a few armchairs in front of a TV. There were also tables for eating or for those who liked to do puzzles or something like that.

I noticed a girl sitting on the couch looking at us. She had curly red hair just above her shoulders.

"You can also sit outside in the garden if you like" the nurse continued and walked towards the large garden doors and opened them. I didn't follow her, just kept looking at the girl.

The nurse turned around and noticed I hadn't followed her. "That's Meredith" she said when she noticed I was looking at the girl. "She came here a week ago" the nurse said and walked towards me. "Only she doesn't know she's already been here for a week."

I gave the nurse a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"She has short term memory loss. Every day she thinks it's her first day here. She doesn't make new memories like you. Do you know what I mean?"

I just nodded and looked back at the girl and felt sorry for her. I started to think back to the moment and how I felt when I saw my dad and didn't recognize him. I felt scared and confused at the same time. How must that be for her to learn every day that the people who visit her are her parents? To have that scared and confused feeling?

"Maybe you can talk with her" I heard the nurse say and I looked at her a bit confused.

"Do you think that might be a good idea?" I asked. "I mean... she won't remember me" I said and looked to the ground.

"But you will" the nurse said smiling. "It might be good for her to meet new people. And maybe, some day, she might remember you as well."

The nurse patted me on my shoulder and left. Slowly I walked towards the girl who was still looking at me with a questioning look.

"Do we know each other?" the girl asked and stood up, placing the book she was holding on the coffee table.

"No, we don't" I said and stood still in front of her. "I'm a new patient here, arrived today."

"Really? Me too" the girl said smiling and held out her hand. "My name is Meredith O'Flaherty."

"Rikki Chadwick" I replied and shook her hand. "Do you like to sit outside?"

"Sure" Meredith replied smiling and we went outside.

The garden looked amazing. Everywhere were colored flowers. Bees buzzed from one to the other. I noticed there was also a little pond with ducks in it.

"Let's sit over there" Meredith said pointing at the pond.

"Well... I..." I stutter but Meredith didn't seem to notice it because she grabbed a blanket from the pile that was laying on one of the garden tables and ran with it to the pond. Soon she was there she spread it on to the grass and sat on it.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed I hadn't moved at all.

"Well... I" I said thinking an excuse. "I just remembered I still have a few things to unpack" I said quickly, turning around and walking towards the garden doors.

"Rikki, wait!" Meredith said, stood up and walked after me inside. "Do you mind if I sit with you at lunch?" Meredith asked as soon as she catches me up.

"Sure, no problem" I said over my shoulder. "But I really have to unpack now."

"Okay, see you at lunch" Meredith said smiling, turned around and ran back into the garden.

I felt a bit guilty from lying to her, but I also was scared to sit so close to the pond. What if the ducks suddenly started to splash in the water and I got the drops on me? I didn't know how long it took before my tail would appear, but I remembered I was just in time in the bathroom. The garden doors were further away then the bathroom and even if I could ran that fast. How could I be sure there wasn't anyone in the living room who would see me falling on the floor as mermaid? No, it was better if I stay away from water as far as possible. Especially if I was with someone.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review if you like to read the next chapter:D**


	5. Meeting With The Doctor

**Hey everyone, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews:)) They mean a lot:D Here is the next chapter:)) This one will be still only be about Rikki, but soon I will also add chapters about the other girls:))**

* * *

It was 4 O' Clock in the afternoon and I was sitting in Dr. Harriman's waiting room, flipping through some magazines while my dad filled a cup of coffee for himself in the corner of the waiting room. I could hear the doctor had a patient with her, because I could hear mumbling voices coming out of the office.

Suddenly the door flung open and I noticed a boy, about my age, was standing in the doorway. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a light denim jeans and a blue blouse. He was about to walk out of the office but the doctor came after him, saying he had to wait, so the boy turned towards her again. I could see that the doctor was standing behind the open door.

"It just takes time. I know it's hard but you've got to trust me" the doctor said.

"It's a lot of trust I have to put in someone I don't know" the boy replied looking at the ground.

"I know it is. It's hard, but I want to let you know I'm here when you need me because I know how it is what you're going through. I've seen many boys and girl like you struggling with their past."

"You just say that because you are my doctor. You don't know what it is I'm going through, because it's not something you feel" the boy said and left the office. The boy gave me one look while he walked by and I looked at the ground.

"Craig, wait, the doctor said, walking into the hallway, but the boy was already at the end of the hall. _He's fast _I thought and the doctor sighed before she faced me.

"You can come in if you're ready" the doctor said to me and I stood up, walking towards her office. "I'm sorry you had to see that" the doctor apologized when I walked past her into the office.

I didn't react, just kept walking. I knew the doctor was here to help and she would do her best to help us, but somehow I couldn't forget what the boy said before he left. Somehow the boy was right. Even they were specialized in patients with memory loss, and maybe they could imagine how we felt, but just until a curtain point. They wouldn't know it for 100% how it is, because it's like what the boy said, it's not something they feel or are going through.

"You can sit wherever you want" the doctor said, closing the door. I took a look through the office and apart from two chairs in front of a desk, there was also a small couch in the corner. I didn't feel much like sitting down so I walked towards one of the windows and looked outside. Behind me I heard the doctor take her place behind the desk while my dad sat down in one of the chairs.

"As you may already know, my name is Dr. Harriman" the doctor said while I kept looking outside the window. I noticed she had a view of the beach. "We will have an appointment twice a week, but if you need me sooner, I'm here for you. If you feel like you need to talk about something that's worrying you or if you start to remember something and you want to talk about it" the doctor continued, but I didn't hear much of it. I just kept looking outside at the beach and the ocean.

Suddenly my attention got drawn onto a small island in the distance. I noticed it was the same island that I could see from my bedroom window.

"What is the name of that island?" I asked the doctor interrupting what she was saying.

Dr. Harriman stood up from behind her desk and walked towards me looking out the window. "That's Mako Island, I think" she said following my gaze. "Why? Do you remember something?" she asked facing me.

"No, It's just... I was just wondering" I said, avoiding her look. I turned around and walked towards the other chair next to my dad's and sat down.

"The doctors told me you'd been unconscious for more than a week, so you may feel a bit dizzy for a while. I will write down a prescription for you. If it happens too often and it's troubling you, you can go to the nurse and ask her. She will give you them. Every evening the nurse will bring you your sleeping pills, so you will sleep better."

I just listened to her and kept nodding. I couldn't stop thinking about the island. I was right about the name but why did it look so familiar? Maybe I should go there to take a look. I'm a mermaid so I could go swimming.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" I heard the doctor asking and I looked up.

"The nurse told me I could go outside if I liked, but I was wondering how far we are allowed to go."

"She's right. You can do whatever you like, go wherever you like as long it's nearby the hospital and you have to be back by 8 O'clock noon."

"With nearby you mean...?" I asked confused.

"We have a garden where you can sit. You are allowed to go to the beach, there is a small Café nearby, so you can go there if you like. If you'd like to go into town, you have to tell the nurse. Maybe one of the nurses can go with you then, but you can go with one of the other patients as well, as long the nurses know where you are. Okay?"

I just nodded that I understood everything. _That means, no Mako Island_ I thought. Unless I take someone with me. But I could go without telling anyone.

"Is there anything else?" the doctor asked and I shook my head. "Okay, then I'll see you in three days. If you need me sooner, just let me know" she said smiling nicely and stood up. My dad and I also stood up and shook her hand before leaving.

* * *

I walked with my dad through the hallway towards the entrance hall. "In a few hours they will serve dinner" my dad said, taking his coat from the coat hanger and putting it on. "Maybe it's time for me to go" he said, kissing me on the forehead.

I just nodded but inside I felt terrible. I would be alone now in this strange hospital, with people I didn't know. I didn't know anyone, except for my dad. Not that I could remember anything about him and me, but he felt familiar. I felt safe around him, so that must count for something. I now he's going home without me. _It also must feel weird for him, leaving me here _I thought and I could see it in his eyes. I just looked at him, hiding my feelings behind a comforting smile, because I knew it would only make harder for him to leave.

My dad smiled back, patting me on the shoulder. "They have visiting hours tomorrow again. See you then" my dad said, kissed me on my cheek and left.

I sighed while fighting against the tears. I felt terribly alone. Slowly I turned around and walked towards my room. While walking through the hall I noticed an open door, stood still in front of it and looked inside. The boy I saw earlier was laying on his side on the bed, leaning on his elbow while reading a book. He must have felt I was looking because he looked up at me for a few seconds and then went back reading in his book. For a moment I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure if I should, so I continued walking to my room.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review if you like to read the next chapter:D**


	6. The Accident

**Hey everyone:DD Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. They mean a lot to me:)) I'm sorry for the late update. It's just that my beta-reader can't proof read as much as before cz of her study and work, but here is the next chapter and it will also contain the other girls:))**

* * *

It was 2.00 a.m. when Don Sertori's cell phone rang. He started to groan in annoyance and reached out for his phone that lay on the bed stand, knocking things over in the process.

"Yes" he said still half asleep. "Who is this?" he asked after a few seconds of no reply.

"Please help us, dad" he heard the familiar voice of his oldest daughter say and cold chills ran down his spine after hearing those words. Suddenly he was fully awake and sat straight up in bed placing his hand on his wife's back which woke her up.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Don asked, looking panicked at his wife who also started to sit up straight.

"The... car..." Cleo whispers and he heard her swallowing in pain. "My... head... hurts."

"Car? What car sweetie" Don asked confused. "Where are you!?"

"I... don't... know" Cleo whispers before she lost consciousness again.

"Cleo! Cleo! "Don yelled, pulling of his blankets and grabbing all his clothes.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worried. Something happened to Cleo?"

"Yes, I think she had an accident."

* * *

Zane was walking, on his way back home when he suddenly saw his dad's car lying sideways on the side of the road, between some bushes and trees. _Dad? _He thought at first but after a few seconds he remembered he lent the car to Rikki and her friends.

"Rikki!" he yelled panicked and ran towards the car while grabbing his cell phone and dialed 000 and told the woman there had been a car accident nearby Rikki's Café. The woman said she would send an ambulance and asked him how many people where in the car.

"Five, I think" Zane replied. Suddenly he noticed there was petrol leaking from the car. "I have to get them out, please hurry!" Zane yelled. "The car is leaking petrol"

Quickly Zane went to the car and opened the driver's side door. He saw Will sitting behind the wheel and placed his hand on his shoulder and shook him softly while repeating his name. After a few seconds Will started to groan and looked up at Zane.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"You've had a car accident" Zane replied and tried to look around him to see if there were more people in the car. He saw Lewis in the passenger seat unconscious.

"Can you move?" Zane asked Will. "We have to get you all out. The car is leaking."

"Yeah, I think so" Will replied and tried to move. Suddenly the car started to move a bit and both boys froze.

"Carefully now" Zane said and slowly Will start to climb out the car. After a few minutes he managed with the help of Zane to get out and he moaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked worried, helping him to sit down on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Will replied and suddenly they heard the sirens of an ambulance coming towards them.

* * *

Don and his wife Sam, and younger daughter Kim ran into the hospital, searching for a doctor who could tell them where to find Cleo.

"Mr. Sertori" Zane said coming towards them from outside the waiting room.

"Zane, thanks for calling us. Where is Cleo?" Don asked panicked.

"I don't know" Zane replied. "They won't tell me anything."

"What happened? Were you with them?" Don asked, still looking for a doctor.

"No, I'd just closed the café and was on my way home when I saw my dad's car crashed on the side of the road."

"Your dad's car? What where they doing with your dad's car?" Don asked confused and sat down on one of the chairs and Sam did the same while Kim kept pacing up and down the waiting room while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"After graduation they stopped by the café for a drink until Bella was finished with the band" Zane started telling after sitting down as well. "They decided to go into town and I told them they could take my dad's car that was parked next to the café."

"How could you be so stupid to give them the car?" Kim yelled, stopping pacing and glaring at Zane.

"I'm really sorry" Zane said with a tremble in his voice.

"It's not your fault" Don said, placing his hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Kim is just worried."

"Why don't you sit down for a minute, Kim?" Sam asked and gestured with her hand to the chair next to her.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them and they looked up to see if it was a doctor. They saw Will walking towards them with one of his arms in a cast.

"Do you know anything about the girls or Lewis?" Zane asked jumping up from his seat.

"They didn't tell me much either" Will said walking towards a chair and sat down, groaning a bit in pain.

"What exactly happened?" Don asked facing Will.

"I don't really remember everything" Will said, looking to the tiled floor. "We wanted to go to town for a drink so we borrowed Mr. Bennett's car". Will continued and swallowed a few times after closing his eyes, trying to regain his memory. "I was driving the car, Lewis was sitting next to me in the passenger seat and the girls were all three sitting in the backseat".

Will stood up and started pacing up and down the waiting room.

"It's okay if it's too hard for you to tell us" Sam said. "You can tell us everything later if you need some more time".

"No, it's fine. I just..." Will replied and cleared his throat. "The girls were laughing about something. I can't remember about what but suddenly Cleo started to scream I had to watch out. I saw a car coming straight towards us and I tried to avoid it but it still hit our car. I felt that the car start spinning and..." Will swallows again.

"And?" Don asked.

"Nothing. I don't remember what happened then" Will replied and sat down again. "The next thing I remember is Zane calling my name and helping us out of the car."

"What about the other car?" Don asked. "The car that hit yours? Was it still there?"

"I didn't see any other car" Zane replied. "Probably a hit and run".

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review if you like to read the next chapter:DD**


End file.
